Calling you
by Lanessa29
Summary: Few times Rin had called Haruka and that one time Haruka has called him back.


_Title: Calling you_

_Summary: Few times Rin had called Haruka and that one time Haruka has called back._

_Anime: Free! Eternal Summer / Future AU_

_Pairing: RinHaru_

_Rating: K+_

_Warnings: be prepared for fluff. The fluffiest fluff I have ever written._

_Free! and it's characters belong to Kyoto Animation._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>First call<em>

First time Rin had called him was a day or so after the redhead has left Japan. It wasn't long enough for them to start to miss each other that much, at least Haruka thought so. Sure, he _is_ missing Rin, he started when his boyfriend kissed his cheek for the last time at the airport before entering the plane.

He knew he probably would be sulking after Rin if he was still at home. Moving to Tokyo meant new everything, so it's not like he had a time to even think about how much he missed him. New home, new surroundings, new people, Haru was focusing on his new life more than on Rin's. He felt quite bad for somewhat rejecting his feelings towards Rin, but he knew he would understand.

Or maybe he wouldn't.

Haruka decided Rin won't accept the fact that he's thinking about something that isn't him when his phone started to buzz at an ungrateful hour that is 3:00 am.

Groaning he tried to find his phone without even having to open his eyes. He wasn't even interested who was calling, he just wanted to turn the device off. It kept ringing, Haru couldn't find it on his nightstand and it just had to result in Haru throwing the phone off the nightstand. The device had hit the floor, the battery fell off and Haru finally could go to sleep. He would check who was calling later. Now he really needed to sleep.

_Few hours later_

-_I can't believe you ignored me!- _finally, after getting a proper sleep, Haru turned his phone on, only to get upon 10 messages about unanswered call.

-I was sleeping, Rin. And you should be sleeping, too-

-_I called you just after my plane landed-_ even without having to see him, Haru could easily tell Rin was pouting. Sure, he did wanted to know when Rin would arrive at Sydney, but he didn't know it would be at such an hour.

-I know, I was just too tired- he could hear Rin's laugh in the phone

-_And what made you so tired, huh? Still haven't got enough sleep after saying bye to me?- _Haru felt his face suddenly got warm. Too warm for his liking.

-It's not...-

-_Geez, we shouldn't have been swimming for so long, I slept for whole flight-_ he hadn't answer.

Haruka Nanase would never admit swimming made him so tired.

* * *

><p><em>Second call<em>

-Rin, I can't find it-

-_God, Haru, ask Makoto for help- _he won't.

He won't ask anyone for help. He could make it himself. Only Rin knew Haru had such a problem, just because it was his idea and they were talking as Haruka tried to find it.

-_Haru, it's not that hard to download Skype-_

_-_Shut up, everything's in English- Haru almost pouted, _almost_, because he doesn't pout. Not when he was trying to install some kind of weird software Rin wanted him to have.

He may be pouting when Rin, his coach and, sometimes, Makoto were forcing him to eat something else than mackerel. He wasn't pouting, because of his lack of experience when it came to computers.

Definitely not.

-_Wha... God, Haru, wait, I'll send you the right link- _he could hear Rin's quick typing on the keyboard, obviously looking for the thing Haru couldn't find himself.

Fine, he may be bad with electronics. But he doesn't need computer or his phone so badly. He's fine with basics he was able to do.

-_It should be already on your mail, check it-_ Haru relculantly took the mouse into his hand and opened new tab, slowly typing his mail adress.

-_Can you do it faster?-_

-You just said yourself that I'm hopeless- Haru heard Rin curse in English, some words he didn't understand, but knew it was about him.

Knew Rin was mad at him. Again.

He wondered if they could ever stop fighting. Their last fight, the one before Australia, the one he still felt guilty about, was one of the worst fight they ever had and he truly hoped they can move on now, that having their shared dream will prevent them from getting into another unnecessary fight.

_-Haru- _ he hasn't answered

-_Haru-_ he won't answer. Not when Rin was like acting like an asshole

-_Haruka, listen to me-_

He doesn't like being called Haruka.

Especially when it was Rin who used his full name. It meant that Rin was mad.

-_Haru, if you can't do it yourself we can wait until tomorrow, I'll ask Makoto to help you. We don't have to do it today-_ he may be saying that, but by his voice only Haru could say that he was really looking foward this Skype thing and he was disappointed. All because of Haru's lack of electronic knowledge.

-I'll do it myself- he knew he will end up asking Makoto for help (he won't let Rin do it, it would be too embarrassing), but his stubborn side wouldn't let go. He had to try.

-_Haru, it's late already. I'll be dead tomorrow if I don't go to sleep now- _he glanced at the clock. For him it wasn't that late, but then he remembered Rin was in another time zone. Just when he wanted to say Rin was right and wish him good night he remembered something.

Something he actually noticed quite ago.

-You're using my name too much-

-I'm not! It's just... I like the sound of it, okay? I'm hanging up!- Rin shouted. Haru couldn't see him, but he was sure his boyfriend's face color was matching with his hair now.

-Love you, too-

-S-shut up!-

* * *

><p><em>Third call<em>

Haru relcutantly clicked at the blue icon with a white 's' in the middle. He wasn't sure if he did everything right and he hoped the software will just start up without him having to do anything else.

Good thing he had an account. His parents made it for him so they could talk with each other. Problem was that neither Haru nor his parents weren't using computers that much, to be honest while still being at his home he only once turned it on, being curious about the new thing. It wasn't water nor swimming, so he quickly dumped the thing.

Sweet God, how he wished he didn't.

He needed it more than ever, for his trainings, studies and Rin. He liked to sit on google maps for hours, looking at the streets he was walking on just weeks ago and wondering where Rin was and what was he doing.

He managed to install whole thing himself. He may or may not asked Makoto what to do, but he did whole process alone. He really needed to become more independent. Makoto wouldn't be with him all the time to help him out.

But then, Rin will be there. And after some complaining, telling Haru he needs to do things himself and saying he won't help him, he still will. It's just how Rin is.

Then he would say it was the last time he has helped Haru.

Cycle repeats.

Slowly typing his password he wondered, how he's supposed to call Rin if he doesn't have his number... or anything he needed to call him with that thing. And, since he wanted to surprise him, he couldn't ask himself. He took his phone and quickly typed a message to Makoto, asking him to do it. He got used to his phone, as he and Rin talked and wrote each other a lot. In a moment the device started to buzz, signaling the new message. The reply came pretty quick.

_'It's xxxxx and Rin said you could asked him yourself'_

_'Makoto'_

Haru frowned. It didn't go as planned. And he knew Rin will make fun of him. After a minute or two he has finally managed to send invitation to Rin.

He almost got a heart attack when a minute later his laptop started some kind of weird melody.

On the screen there was an information about incoming call. Of course, Rin, after learning Haru finally managed to get Skype, turned his own on and waited for his boyfriend,

-_Hey babe, finally! Do you know how those calls were expensive! I don't want to see my phone bill- _Rin sounded really happy, but Haru could have sworn he said they could see each other while talking.

-Hi... Rin, how...-

-_See that icon with a camera?- _Haru managed to find it without having to ask for more details and clicked.

-_Click it, so I'll be able to see you... God, you're so cute- _Haru's face redden.

-I'm not...-

-_You know, lately the only person I have seen was my old coach, now everyone is beautiful. Especially my gorgeous boyfriend- _Haruka wanted to complain he had his camera on and yet he still couldn't see Rin's face. Just as he opened his mouth, loading apeared and a few seconds later Rin's grinning face was occupying his screen.

-_This is soo much better than normal call, I can tease you and I actually will see your reactions... Something's the matter?-_

-Rin, what... What happened...- he couldn't find right words. He was just too surprised. He didn't know what was the reason of Rin wanting Haru to get Skype so desperately, but he wouldn't even think it would be _that_.

Rin had shorter hair. Not as short as his own, but he was sure they used to be longer when he last saw his boyfriend. His face was no longer covered by unruly bangs, and he seemed to be pretty content about that.

_-Like what you see?-_ Rin grinned to the camera

-Why?- simple question, but Haruka's voice sounded so _sad, _almost as if Rin has done something really bad.

-_Why what? You mean my hair? I decided to cut them, they were getting too long. Besides, I wanted to try something new-_ Rin was pretty proud of himself. He wasn't looking bad, actually he looked pretty hot. But at the same time he looked more mature and Haru had a feeling that Rin, deciding on cutting his hair, also decided to become a proper adult. The one that doesn't care about swimming for fun anymore. He knew his Rin was still there, that he hasn't changed, but he still couldn't accept it.

Furthermore, it was kind of personal resentment for Haru. No one is allowed to touch Rin's hair. Only he and he alone.

-_Haru?-_

-I liked your old hairstyle more- Haru wrinkled his nose to show his displeasure.

-_Don't be like that, I don't look bad-_

_-_I still prefer your old look-

-_I hope you do realize I won't be young and handsome forever- _for Haru? Rin always will be handsome. Even with wrinkles on his face, white hair and without his youthful energy, he will still be Rin.

That doesn't change the fact Haru prefered Rin with longer hair. Just because.

-When have you done it?-

-_The cut? Just came back from hairdresser. Why?-_

_-_I want to know when they will grow back- Rin groaned, sometimes Haru was just too used to some things. And it was really hard for him to accustom to new ones.

Rin knew it from experience.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth call<em>

It was almost two months since Rin moved to Australia again. This time, everything was good. He was more self-confident, he was better than he was last time and he knew, whenever he had tough time he had his family, his friends and his precious boyfriend back in Japan who supported him.

Despite having a long-distance relationship it started to become more and more serious. Once they even had a talk about their future after Rin's coming back to Japan. They had such talks before, but now they felt like a talk of a unexperienced teenagers. Both of them already knew it, that this relationship they had wasn't just a teenage love like their parents thought. They knew that they wanted to be together, to build a future together.

Both of them changed slightly. Rin stopped focusing only on the future where they both were swimmers. He started to think about what was happening with them now, and what will be after their careers will end. Haruka, while deciding about his apartment, wasn't thinking about his needs only. Whenever he was buying new furniture or rearraging anything he was thinking what he would like and what Rin would prefer. Nagisa was making fun of him, saying that Haru was acting like a young wife who wanted her husband to be content and to praise her for her work.

Rin knew Haru would be mad if he had told him, but he liked the idea. Quite a lot.

Haru also became more open and it wasn't something unnatural for him to call Rin whenever he felt lonely anymore. Which was really common and thus, Haruka called him almost everyday. Usually by Skype, he really liked to see Rin's face while talking.

Still, there were a days like this one, when both were too busy to talk like that. And that probably was the reason Haru called him. Or so Rin thought.

When his phone started calling Rin happily answered, knowing it was nobody else but his boyfriend. He ignored his Australian team mates, who started to whistle whenever Rin recieved a call from Japan. Everyone knew it was Haru. Neither his family nor his friends didn't wanted to disturb his trainings.

-Hey, babe, what's up?-

-_Can you go outside?- _Haru's voice was barely audible because of the noise. Rin assumed he wasn't home, which was weird, since he has never called while being in the city. It always was his apartment or his college.

-Go outside? Sure, but for what?- Rin grabbed his towel and started to dry his hair.

-_They won't let me in-_ they? That could meant security. Still, there's nothing Rin can do, since he's not only in another country. He's on another continent.

-Haru, I can't do anything, you know I'm in Australia...-

-_Come out-_

* * *

><p>He's taking his previous words about support back. He has his family and friends in Japan.<p>

His boyfriend is in Australia.

-Wha... Haru? What are you doing here?-

-So you won't cut your hair like that anymore-

-Are you trying to tell me you came all the way from Japan to Australia just to prevent me from cutting my hair?- Haru nodded vigorously, obviously being proud of himself.

-And that's the only reason? I would prefer you to said you came to see me- Rin teased, grinning as Haru's face became red.

-I... did... miss you- he mumbled under his breath, his voice almost unaudible.

-And what about your training? I doubt they would let you go just like this- Haruka mumbled something again, something that sounded much like 'shut up'. Rin laughed and hugged his boyfriend, placing his hands on his waist.

-Rin! Someone might see...- Haru protested. Both of them knew he was pretending, since he was pretty happy, being held by Rin again.

-Let them see!- Haru felt as he was being lifted. He let out a yelp of surprise and clenched his arms around Rin's neck. While he was trying to slip out of the embrance Rin wondered why he hasn't thought about video calls earlier.

If he knew it was all he had to do to have Haru with him again, he would do it much earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Shitty ending is shitty.<em>

_Still, I love this story._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
